kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
General Shadow
is a high-ranking officer who is rivals with Titan. Armed with the Shadow Sword, his trademark attack is Trump Shoot. After abandoning the Black Satan, he forms the Delza Army. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Lightning Kick. Origin According to Hirayama Toru's book "My Beloved Characters", General Shadow was one of the denizens of the 'Demon Kingdom' to travel up to the surface. The other creatures to have made this journey eventually became the basis of the legendary supernatural beasts, such as werewolves, that have been feared by humans for centuries. Shadow settled in Europe, specifically Rome. Due to being a "demon", he was persecuted, and almost killed, undergoing a reconstruction procedure for the first time while still young, after he managed to return to the Demon Kingdom. However, Shadow eventually fell in love with conflict and battle. Always looking for battles, he participated in both the first and second World Wars, provoking both Axis and Allies into annihilating each other on the battlefield. Due to his passion for battles, he was wounded often and went through the remodeling procedure many times, even having to rebuild his blood vessels. These alterations left his skin with a pale tone, and soon he had to even cover his skin from contact with air. Shadow was impressed by Stronger's fighting ability, and, wishing to have a life and death battle with him, joined Black Satan and creating the Delza Army after Black Satan fell. His belief and love for battle shaped the Delza Army, where only real power mattered, and the true leader would be the one to defeat Stronger. Kamen Rider Stronger General Shadow makes his appearance at the end of episode 13, replacing Mr Titan, who had previously been killed by Stronger. Despite being personally selected by Great Leader to serve Black Satan, he brazenly admits to Stronger he doesn't care for the organization at all, and voices contempt at how they use children as hostages. He states his true goal for following the organization is simply to fight with Stronger. As an example of his conviction on this matter, after Shigeru pulls the Joker card from Shadow's deck, he allows the children to be set free. After Titan's resurrection, an intense riviarly erupted between the two, with Shadow often mocking Titan as incompetent. Though the two never came to blows, Shadow would continue to thwart many of Titan's schemes, actually warning or outright rescuing Stronger and Tackle from danger, much to Titan's continued frustration. One of Shadow's most powerful tools was his deck of playing cards, both in battle and for the purposes of plotting. In a fight Shadow could summon giant cards to spew fire on an entrapped enemy, or could be thrown to inflict cut or stab foes. On numerous occasions he consulted them to divine what events would transpire in the near future, often these would involve Stronger's continued victories and escapes from certain death. Eventually however, Shadow fell out of favor with Great Leader, and was due to be replaced by Dead Lion, who was second in command to Great Leader himself. Shadow went rogue from Black Satan at this point, slashing Dead Lion across the chest and hastily escaping, waiting for Stronger to finish off Black Satan before forming the Delza Army where he acts as Leader of Delza Majin First Team. He said to all Delza Majin First Team whoever succsessfully defeats Kamen Rider Stronger fit to become leader of the Delza Army. The Delza Majin First Team schemed against him, but never challenged him, but later Marshal Machine overthrown his positions with help from his subordinates Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight especially when both two his subordinates successfully capture V3 and Riderman while Shadow captured by Stronger even later he let him go. Later Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight watching Shadow's final battle against Kamen Rider Stronger. When Stronger uses Charge Up to finish Shadow then he uses Shadow Power Up which makes him stronger. After both two hit each other Stonger in his Charge Up Form become extremely tired while Shadow screaming Delza Army banzai before he exploded. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders . (OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders)]] In the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow and the Delza Army appears as part of Shocker in an altered timeline. He first fought Kamen Rider OOO and defeated him. After the riders defeat the Shocker forces and assembled, General Shadow attempted to escape, only to be halted by four other "allies of justice": Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat; who used the Denji End, Zero One Driver, Inazuma Vacuum Chest, and Zetto Zetto Zetto attacks respectively to destroy him. Internet spin-off films " and Eiji Hino.]] , Kamen Rider Garren and Kamen Rider Chalice.]] General Shadow also appears in , a group of net movies based on the movie. He appears in the segments, , where he is the father of Hina Izumi, who Eiji wants to marry, and , where he plays a game of poker with Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chalice, and the featured card-based Kamen Riders as they all share a card motif. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen In this, the first crossover movie between the ''Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow appears as a member of Dai-Shocker, referring to himself and Shadow Moon as "Shadows". After the joint operation of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack to create the Big Machine was revealed, General Shadow fought the combined forces of the Gokaigers and Kamen Rider Decade who defeated him. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] General Shadow appears as a boss in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider SD General Shadow: A member of GranShocker. He was among the meeting with the Great Leader. This version wears a black top hat. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider Stronger. General Shadow was voiced by , who reprised his role in both OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. In his appearances in Let's Go Kamen Riders and Super Hero Taisen, his suit actor was . Appearances *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 13 - The One-Eyed Titan! The Final Counter Attack!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 14 - The Appearance of Enigmatic Chief Executive Shadow! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 15 - Shadow's Trump That Calls Death!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 16 - The Bloodsucking Bubunger's Demonic Present! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 17 - Ghost Story, The Demonic Easter *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 18 - Ghost Story, The Bottomless Swamp *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 19 - Ghost Story: The Cursed Old Castle! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 20 - The Great Scary Desert! Two Tōbeis?! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 21 - Samegashima, Decisive Battle in the Sea! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 22 - Rider Execution at 12:00!? *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 23 - The Devil of the Underground Kingdom!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 24 - Bizarre! The Unmanned Train Runs!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 25 - Don't Die!! Shigeru Jō in the Electric Chair *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 26 - Seen!! The Great Leader's True Identity!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 27 - Remodelled Majin! The Delza Army Appears!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 28 - Oh! Stronger...into Small Pieces?! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 29 - The Curse of Majin Kate's Blood! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 30 - Goodbye, Tackle! Her Last Activity!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 31 - Stronger's Great Remodelling!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 32 - Deadly! Super Electro Three-step Kick!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 33 - Stronger Dies in the Full Moon!? *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 34 - The Snake Woman's Bloodsucking Hell! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 35 - The Man Who Returned! The Name is V3!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 36 - Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 37 - Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' episode 38 - Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Villains Category:Showa Era Category:Black Satan Generals Category:Delza Generals Category:Generals Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Leader